Dragon Universe Wiki:What Dragon Universe Wiki is not
This page, much like Wikipedia:What Wikipedia is not and Wikia:What Wikia is not, attempts to define what is and is not proper use of this wiki. Hopefully, this will serve to help new users understand what we are trying to do here. Dragon Universe Wiki does not belong to anyone The following points come from Wikia:Ownership, which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses Dragon Universe Wiki: *The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. Dragon Ball, and its trademarks, are owned by Akira Toriyama and . *The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. *The wikis are owned by the communities. No one user owns any wiki. Founders are those who requested a wiki be created, but ownership of that wiki resides with the community as a whole, not only with the founder. Similarly, no bureaucrat or administrator may claim proprietorship over the wiki. What Dragon Universe Wiki is not We are not Wikipedia On Wikipedia, it is common for small, trivial articles to be deleted as trivial fancruft. Here, such articles are allowed. Any article that discusses a canonical character, place, or item in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe has a place here. Also, some of our rules, policies and article standards differ greatly from those of Wikipedia; please see Category:Rules, Standards and Manual of Style for more details. We are not the official site This means two things. First off, the information here is not official or definitive. Articles may be incomplete, inaccurate, or not up to date with the current state of the Dragon Ball canon. This means that the casual browser should not accept our articles as the final word. Though we will strive, as much as possible, to be the most accurate and complete online source for Dragon Ball information, we will not be as authoritative as the original sources. Secondly, almost all webpages on this site refer to properties and stories which are the property of Toei Animation or Akira Toriyama and their licensees. We try to stay on the side of "fair use." Copying entire blocks of text from any offical website, Toei-licensed publication, or other copyrighted source is not allowed on this wiki. We are not any of the Internet's other unofficial sites Just as we cannot copy blocks of text directly from the official sources or sourcebooks, we cannot copy text from another fansite such as Kanzenshuu. We are not the place for fanfiction or roleplaying The In-Universe part of the wiki is for canon information only. Any articles identified as fanon will be deleted. This includes both characters from fan fiction and player characters from roleplaying games (whether these are characters from in-person campaigns or from online roleplaying such as message boards, MUSHes, or Dragon Ball XenoVerse). The exceptions are those fan fictions or fanmade content that have made an impact on the fanbase or canon itself. Examples include the well-known Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Such articles are limited to a discussion of the fan fiction in question—separate articles on characters, locations, or other individual elements found only in fan fiction are not desired. There is another wiki, the Dragon Planet Wiki, which accepts exclusively fan-made material. Though it is also hosted by Wikia, meaning that your username here is the same as your username there, it is a separate community with its own policies and practices. This fanon wiki is a better place to post your fan-made materials. In addition, roleplaying numbers and stats for canonical elements will be reverted and/or deleted (since quoting official statistics counts as copyright violation, while unofficial statistics are completely non-canonical.) We are not an all-inclusive trivia site Trivia sections in articles should contain useful, pertinent information. The number of factoids and pieces of trivia related to Dragon Ball are boundless, but not necessarily encyclopedic or helpful. Be mindful of what information you add to these sections. For films and video games, the Internet Movie Database is probably a better place to submit trivia. We are not a dictionary Dragon Universe Wiki exists to catalog the Dragon Ball universe, but only within reason. We do not serve to list every item that has ever existed in Dragon Ball if a simple real-world dictionary definition would suffice. The Trash Compactor Archives are littered with examples of overzealous article creation, and while we generally appreciate such enthusiasm, articles with an obvious real-world equivalent should generally only be created if they fall into a few major categories. Outside of such areas, items with real-world equivalents will normally be deleted upon creation via the speedy deletion process unless a compelling argument can rapidly be presented for their preservation. We are not a free host or webpage provider While registered users can create their own user page, this page is not a place for unlimited free storage of files. In other words, your user page should only contain information relevant to your work on this wiki. If you wish to put up a weblog, post your fanfiction, or advertise your business, neither your user page nor any other Dragon Universe or Wikia page is the proper place to do so. You can find out more about your user page here. We are not censored Our content and other pages are not censored, though users must remain mindful of our standards when posting comments. What our community is not We are not a battleground There are many controversies in Dragon fandom. Some of these controversial questions have either been answered by Toriyama, or have been left unanswered. This is not the place for arguing with other fans about which retcons were unneeded, what canonical works should be completely ignored, or how much you hated or loved a particular character. In addition, when discussing articles with other users, it is important to be civil and respectful. What our user pages are not Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki Your user page and any associated sub pages are meant to give some information about yourself, and to help organize your contributions to this wiki. For example, you may wish to include a list of the Dragon Ball reference books you own, list some articles you worked on that you're proud of, or mention the articles and projects you intend to work on. You might also want to give personal information like your user name on Dragon Ball message boards, your favorite characters, what languages you speak, or a link to your personal page on another site. See our user page policy for more information on proper use of user pages. Your user page should not be thought of as a personal homepage (as mentioned above, We are not a free host or webpage provider.) In particular, writing a long imaginary biography of your persona in the Dragon Ball universe, or putting up a "collection" of dozens of userboxes or images, is not particularly helpful to Dragon Universe Wiki. Your user page should help you contribute to writing and editing articles for this project—it is not a substitute for improving the articles on this wiki.